Unlucky Roses
by FutileCola
Summary: What would happen if Creed and Train oneday awoke in a warped dimension? Their only way of survival to team up in a trio, with a mysterious princess? T For violence and # %& swears. May change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**So guess who it is? Probably your least favourite author. Anyways, I wanted to write what I think would happen if Creed and Train were teleported to a new dimmension. (I know, cliched). A place where some things futuristic, modern, and old happen. This time I will try not to cut if off like I did with 'Why My House'. It's just I realized the plot was really messy, and no one was giving me the energy to fix it. Well anyways, I accept any review, even if it is critique.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER!: I am writing this fanfic knowing that I own my brain, but not the manga or anime. If you think I still own it, then that is random.<strong>

He began rowing the boat, not knowing where he was going. The only thing he knew was that it was the wrong way. After every movement of his arm, pain tore at his very being. Letting out loud rasps for air he knew he was at his limit. _If for only once things could go my way, then I would love life. Everything is horrid. Things... just weren't how they should be-_

_-morning-_

The soft hum of the fan let her know what time it was. She stretched further into her blankets, knowing exactly what to expect. "Lady Regan! It's high-time you got out of that bed of yours!" It was her 'faithful' servent, Roseline. The girl let out a soft grunt to show her displeasure at the demand, only causing the plump women to gasp, "How very un-lady like of you! Don't you know your manners, my lady?," Her servant let out a days worth of frusteration, as if verbal punishment would bring the young princess to her senses. _'Same old, same old'_. She thought as the women next to her was turning blue from all of her preaching. She was always awoken to the gentle breeze of her fan, the chockingly sweet scent of Roseline's perfume. _Why was everyday the same? Couldn't something happen?_

The sturdy wooden door of her room was thrust open, revealing her family's most trusted herald, blue in the face "My Lady! Dreadful news, the castle! It's surrounded by a mysterious fog! When we tried-" Feeling the rush of adrenaline at the mention of the news, Regan jolted up, not caring about what else the herald had to say. The princess gritted her teeth as she lounged forward. Hopping out of her bed against her servant's and herald's dissaproving protests. _Something different was actually happening?_ As she raced down the halls past her guards, she felt as if she had sprouted a pair of wings, and was about to take of. Away from her castle. Away from her past.

**So what do you guys think? I am trying my best to write this, so please leave me suggestions on things you think I can improve on. I will try to make the future chapters better.**


	2. Spark

**Okay, now that I posted that prologue thing it's time to tell you a bit about the place this princess lives in. It's messed up. Now that I told you a bit about it, I will also tell you I am one of those people who don't usually write plots (though I did make a horrible one on a peice of paper). Enough about me. On to the story.**

"Princess Regan! Princess, stop. You're going to hurt yourself!" Roseline out-stretched her shaking hand in an attempt to stop the girl. Not like it would do much anyway. _'Why was this girl always missbehaving?_' As these thoughts flooded her mind, she turned towards the worrying herald, "I am sure she will be fine, but what ever happened to the castle, dear herald?"

Still shocked, the unfortunate herald looked as if his whole world was ending, "B-but the Princess! My Majesty told me t-that I-" gulping for a breathe of air, he came to his senses, "Well, i-. It seems an unnatural fog has befallen our Kingdom!" He knew the sooner he let out the news, the sooner he would be to seeing the Princess.

_ 'What's this bright feeling? Relief from all that stress? It's so bright. Too bright...'_

The rush of enthusiasm coated her every move. What was so important that they would send news so fast? Smiling to herself, she felt as if she was taking off. As if her feet were lifting off the ground, allowing her her freedom that taunted her every dream. It seemed so... unreal. Yet no mere words could kill that wonderous excitement. But what would soon took place was not just mere words. "You, girl! Stop!" The sharp voice pierced reality back in to her mind, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh, what?" Confused as to whom the unfamiliar voice belonged she stopped instantly in her tracks. As she turned around to face the stranger, she sworn someone had took her worst nightmares and made them reality. There, sprawled along the floor, were all of the guards, and servants of her castle. '_No, this couldn't be happening!_' Her unsteady knees grew weak on her, dropping her to the floor. Even as she shook in fear, something in her lit a spark. A small joyful moment, as if a dark personality had tooken place.

**Oh snap, I realized how depressing this story is getting! I can make it more, you know, light (if I am wording this properly) with less scenes like this. I can leave it at this level of seriousness, or... I can do what I am thinking of doing. And that is making scenes like this, along with scenes were they are having fun. (Maybe some comedy, but it isn't my strong point in writing). Reviews for what you think should be done, along with a few flames here and there to keep me warm. I am dedicating this fic to the following: Wikipedia, for correcting a few of my confusions, and Musal for being the first to review. I hope more people review this story so that I can have more ideas. They are short right now, so that I can make small changes. I also need people to partake in my polls, please. P.s, I am probably infamous for my ability to jump from topic to topic.**


	3. Chance or Fate?

**It's me again. The evil author who enjoys... not... writing stuff for a very long time... Okay, on to the story which I basically forgot the plot to ^_^**

The room was lit with a cheap little lamp that barely made it any brighter. There was a strange sensation flooding through her as she closely obsereved the room. _What was this place?_ Through the shabby door on the other end, a nun with a twisted face entered. "I thought I told you already! Get the ^#$% up and do it correctly this time!"

Stunned, the girl made no movements. At this, the nun's already ugly face snarled up, "I won't ask you this again." The words spoken, a queazy feeling filled the disobedient child. _What is this?_

"You think that by now you would stop being so immature. If I ask for you to do just a little favor, you get all whiney. Like we need another $%%#$ing lazy $#%^ around here." The harsh words fell on her like freezing rain. Staring up at the complaining nun, it all felt like she had seen this scene before. "Stop laying around all day, and get off your %$!"

She _had_ felt this intense anger before, the burning rage, wishing her to smash that nun's face in. And as her fury slowly dug it's sharp claws into her, her clenched fist moved on it's own. She remembered this completely. It was the day she, Regan, had defied all of her teachings.

She commited murder. No, she witnessed it. She witnessed as her own body lost control and started thrashing at the unknowing nun. There was no other option for her. But why where these unkown yet so very familiar memories pounding in to her mind?

...

"STOP! What in the %^&$ do you think you're doing? That girl is of royal heritage! If we can get her across the border unditected we will be able to finish off what was left for us. Do you under-" Blood. _What is going on? Princess or not, that was no way to treat a lady! Such brutes highway men are!_

"Be carefull, she's gone berserk!" A wide smile swept on to her lips, glistening with a perfect shade of red lipstick. _Now now, who ever said that a girl wasn't able to throw a few punches every now and then?_ Pure delight fell over her face as she nimbly lept towards the former captors. Her perfectly shaped nails with their lilac hue were about to be stained crimson-

With agility, the princess sliced her nails through the nearest highway man. Blood oozed down her hands. As she dove for her next target a stinging pain, followed by numbness took over her being. She instantley dropped to the ground. "You fool! That tranquillizer is powerful!" From the ground, things were slowly fading in to a blurry contrast of white and black.

Time was buzzing by fast when she heard a faint voice. Not able to make out all of the words, except two. Bad luck. Regan glanced up to see what roughly looked like a person. Even though she saw that, there was something about them that reminded her of a cat.

Her mind blanked for what felt like only a mere second. But when she awoke, all of the highway men were dead.

Snapping back to her senses, she whipped her head up to see a fading silhouette.

Regan stretched her hand towards the retreating shadow, as if in a feeble attempt to grasp even a small clue as to what was going on. _Why was this happening? None of it made any sense!_ Tears soon began trailing down her cheeks as her throat started clenching. Feeling as if she was about to choke, she let out a desperate scream. At that moment, the words that freely poured through her mouth sounded like a foreign langauge to her. Yet as she spoke them, the mysterious silhouette came to light.

"Is there a reason why such words would come out of a princesses mouth?"

**I think I really flunked this one! But I tried my best to remember what in the world I was plotting for the plot line. So I guess this is a cliff hanger? If so, you might have to hang on to that cliff for awhile.**


	4. Blood Red part 1

_**THE BORING AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT NO ONE READS ANYWAY: I've done it again. Oh well, I'll just make stuff up, and pretend I know what I'm doing with the plot. Even if I mess up, I doubt anyone really reads this story, so it doesn't matter. It's kind of like telling a story to a wall. No matter how good or bad it is, you get no response. Sorry for comparing you to a wall, but that's what it feels like right now.**_

"But where is it? That's all I want to know. Tell me, and I just may spare your life," a slow rumble resounded amongst the rubble, "But it looks like life never works out how we want it. There is no such thing as an idealistic fairy-tale ending."

"Wait... who... are.. you?"

"So the little broken doll talks now. It's about time. I am going to state my demands once more. Fail to meet them, and it'll be the last thing you do."

"I didn't ask for your wish-list, darling. I said who the !% are you?"

"I can't believe such sour words are coming from you. I mean, you're completely defenceless right now. With only one movement, I could slit your throught, and that would be the end."

"Then why don't you?"

"What was that, brat?"

"I said $%^&ing why don't you then, $%$^^#$? Your hearing is almost as bad as your looks, dear," while the other was erupting with rage, the one with the sharp tongue had bought some time to examine the situation. There she was, bound to a railroad track. _'Gosh, where do they come up with such ideas?_' Her bindings felt heavy, but not too tight, meaning she was of some value to the ruffian who stood before her, scowling. Another sure sign was that he didn't make any move to kill her. Yet.

Spitting a big glob of spittle to the ground, she sneared, "Chicken? Let's get this over with, end my miserable life. For you probably know; The dead don't speak." The man began breathing heavy, his veins straining. But like the crafty woman had predicted he couldn't kill her. The information must have been important then. Though her head was spinning, she just lay there, smirking.

Not willing to admit defeat, the frustrated man glared at her, "Don't think you'll get away with this." _Funny, shouldn't she be saying that?_ Nonetheless, he left off to do something or other. Whatever creepers do, that is. So she let her thoughts brew, (assuming no train would come crashing out of nowhere.)

Why did he have her hostage? If she had something he wanted, why didn't he just torture it out? Was he planning on doing so later? The more questions that buzzed in her head, the more confusing the whole ordeal became. Sifting through thoughts, it finally occured that her life was in danger. Duh.

-_later_

"Creed, did you get anything out of her?" a well built bandit asked, not knowing he was only adding more frustration as the white haired man returned to camp.

"Shut. Up. The $#&%*ing %$^ just gave me #&^*&^ing attitude."

"Well then. Have you considered any other methods of-" bang! "Huh? C-Creed, wha- wha-what was... that? It sounded like- a gun!"  
>Creed shoved the scaredy-cat bandit to the side as he hurried of towards the cause of the sound, "*&amp;^W#$!" Where the woman had been previousaly was an increasing pool of blood, with said person in the middle of it.<p>

_**AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY? UNHEARD OF!: But here it is anyways. I've noticed most of my work is rushed, as are the scenes, but please try your best to accept it. I'm having troubles with the plot, so whenever an oppurtunity is available, I pounce for it. And in the process, rush stuff. Hopefully most stuff will be clearer as this story progresses... that is, if it does.**_

"%^#!" Creed swore as he examined for where the princess had been shot, finding that it was serious. The bullet had pierced her in the chest. He layed her onto her back as he desperately searched for signs of life. When Regan coughed several times, the anxious man wasted no time, "Who did this to you?"

"Me."

His eyes widened with shock, "You... you... shot yourself? *&#$$, don't die on me, I need to know where he is!"  
>Regan slightly nodded as everything brightened, catching the man cursing, feeling him shake her in a pathetic attempt.<p>

-_flashback_

"I'm going to &%$ing kill you!" she screamed to the engulfing dark.

The agile man returned his direction to her to question the princess, "Is there a reason why such words would come out of a princesses mouth?" Regan just responded with more screams.

"I'm going to kill that ^%#$ing &%^%#$!" she yelled into the ground, tears streaming down her face.

The man stepped into the light, were his big, cat-like eyes shone with interest. He was just about to ask the mess of a princess something, when another time rift created a void, almost entangling him. Though he got away, the sobbing woman did not, All the gunslinger could do was watch as Regan faded away, trapped in another time phase.


End file.
